


My Sunshine

by Wildest_Woofy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildest_Woofy/pseuds/Wildest_Woofy
Summary: Dean and Castiel had been on a mission to recover Charlie, who had gotten kidnapped by a nasty group of angels. However, in the midst of this mission, the two were ambushed. Now they have to fight these angels, with only each other to count on.
Relationships: Destiel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My friend told me to create an account on this site and post some of my works, so that’s what I decided to do. Originally, I wasn’t planning on posting this particular story, but I was getting tired of this account gathering cobwebs, so,,, I’ve decided to! Hopefully you enjoy it!

**_“You are my Sunshine,”_ **

Six angels ambushed Dean and Castiel whilst they were on their recovery mission, and they had the two surrounded, with no point of escape. Although, even if escape was possible, Dean wouldn’t take it; he wanted to make these asshats pay for taking Charlie, and if that meant sending a message to Heaven by killing them all, then he didn’t mind. No one _ever_ hurt _HIS friends_ and expects to get away with it scot-free. A determined yet rageful expression made its way onto his face as he warily eyed the other angels, drawing his blade. Cas followed suit, getting into a defensive position as he readied for an attack. 

**_“My only Sunshine.”_ **

And attack they did. These angels went full-force, holding absolutely nothing back. Metallic clanging filled the air as blades made contact with blades, and the painful sounds of battle sliced through the silence. A punch landed here, a kick there--and then a scream. The shriek of an angel dying, followed by the bright light of the holy being leaving this plane of existence, before a body thudded to the floor. In Castiel’s hand, a bloodied blade. He had to kill yet another one of his brothers. 

Shaking off the grim situation, Castiel whirled around and blocked a punch thrown at him by one of his sisters. And he countered--aiming for the face with his fist, her side with his leg, and then her chest with his blade. His blade, which pierced flesh; following this, another scream, another body. Meanwhile, Dean had taken out yet another one of Cas’s brothers, who followed a similar pattern to the others: a screech and thudding body. Three down, three to go. 

**_“You make me happy,”_ **

Castiel focused his attention on another of his sisters, and found himself caught up in a battle with her. She threw punches in his direction, and he did his best to block and counter; however, he wasn’t expecting her to thrust her blade towards his face, and it took mere instinct for him to dodge that. Even then, it was narrowly, as his cheek had gotten nicked--blood dripping down, as a light blue, almost white glow, shone through the cut. But he couldn’t let this throw him off, so whilst she took a moment to recover from missing her blow, did he jam his own blade through her throat. She shrieked, and crumbled to the floor, leaving behind nothing but a body and the burnt outline of her wings on the ground. He let out a soft sigh, the constant violence beginning to take a toll on him. 

**_“When skies are grey.”_ **

However, Castiel couldn’t ponder much on this, as he looked over at his friend, who was huffing and puffing as he stood over the body of another of his brothers--a fresh kill. And, behind Dean, was the last angel, blade poised, ready to send it straight through the Winchester’s body. But he couldn’t let that happen. He vowed to protect Dean and Sam. He _vowed._

It was as though time slowed down in that moment, and Cas did the one thing that came to mind. In a puff of feathers, a flutter of wings, did he make it between the angel and his friend, and took the blow himself. Right through his stomach the blade went, but he did his best to slow it down--hands grasping around it, keeping it from going all the way through. But the damage had already been done.

**_“You’ll never know, dear,”_ **

Dean picked up on the sound of blade piercing flesh, and the pained noises that followed, and he swiftly turned around, coming face to face with the sacrifice his angel friend had made. He saw how stunned the attacking angel was, he saw the damage caused, and he was _enraged_. Letting out a warcry, he plunged the angelic blade clean through the head of Castiel’s brother, and he had done it so forcefully that he may as well have shoved the body to the ground. This angel barely shrieked as his wings sizzled into the floor and he died in a flash of white light. 

Meanwhile, Cas slowly slid to his knees, hands still holding onto the blade in his stomach as his grace slowly slipped out of the wound created. He felt weak. So, so very weak. But… at least Dean was safe now. Dean was okay. He was alive. Despite the pain he felt, those thoughts made him smile. A small smile, but it was a smile nonetheless. 

**_“How much I love you.”_ **

  
The Winchester, however, was not as happy, and he quickly turned to his friend. No, no no no, Cas- Cas couldn’t go like this! Cas couldn’t die protecting him, just because he was too oblivious to notice the angel looming behind him! Letting out a shaky breath, Dean crouched down, pulling the dying angel into his arms. They had to get him help, they- they had to do something, _anything_ to stop this from happening! He couldn’t lose someone else… But, as he was going to pick Castiel up, the angel shook his head, using what remained of his strength to pull himself away. Dean shouted words that fell upon death ears, and all Cas did was continue to smile up at him. Because all he could do now was smile; on the inside, Castiel could feel his essence wriggling about, wanting to explode out of his vessel, and he was desperately fighting to keep this at bay. But he knew his fight was about done. It was time to rest, whether he wanted to or not. So he slowly reached out, wiping the tears off Dean’s face, as he spoke his last words. 

_“I love you, Dean.”_

And that.. That made the Winchester pull him close; pull him close as Castiel let out his own scream, bright light fleeing from his vessel before he went limp. And Dean hissed as he felt wings sizzle through his clothing and onto his flesh, leaving a painful mark. But he didn’t care about that. He didn’t care about what was felt physically nor what was left behind. He cared about what he _lost_.

And he just lost the person he loved. 

**_“Please don’t take my Sunshine away.”_ **


End file.
